The Story Of Us
by StBerryForever
Summary: The story of Rachel and Jesse, Regionals 2010. Short and sour.


**A/N: Please read. Won't take you long. **

**Hope you like it!**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_People would say, they're the lucky ones_

I sat in the dressing room, pretending to listen to Mr Schuester's ' pep talk.' Really, I was thinking of Jesse St James.

Was he thinking about me? Or had he moved on to some skinny, beautiful girl in Vocal Adrenaline already?

I noticed, a little too late, that everyone was leaving the dressing room. I quickly pulled myself up, running to catch up with Kurt and Mercedes. They were having a heated discussion about Aural Intensity's performance. Kurt thought we had nothing to worry about - Mercedes, however, disagreed.

"Did you _hear _that guys singing? Come on Kurt, Finn can't top that."

"Cedes, darling, he wasn't Jesse St James."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Kurt turned just in time to see me storm past. "Rachel!" He called. "I'm sorry - "

I didn't hear the rest of his apology. I turned a corner, not knowing where I was going, and found myself quietly singing...

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

"Rach?"

I stopped suddenly, turning to see Finn Hudson standing there with a confused expression on his face. "We're just about to start, where the hell are you going?"

"Um..." I said, trying to think of an excuse. But I didn't need one - one thing about Finn was that he forgot a question five seconds after answering it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the wings, as I mentally thanked the lord for making Finn ... well, making him like he was.

Though my relief vanished when he kissed me...

_Oh, a simple complictaion, misscommunications lead to fall out_

"Break a leg." I told him, faking a smile.

"I love you." He replied.

What? Ohgodohgodohgodohgod no...

I sang again, only this time to Faithfully. Maybe I was thinking about Jesse, just a little bit.

But I sang my heart out. I'll be damned if he's going to win.

After our performance, on the way back to the dressing room, I ignored Finn's smile and sang under my breath,

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through_

So what if I still cared about Jesse? Who wouldn't?

He might always give me another chance, I thought to myself - though I knew it would never happen.

That was partly the reason I opted to stay behind while Quinn gave birth.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me _

I didn't bother to sit down to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance.

Halfway through the epic Queen number, I sang along - to a totally different song.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate _

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tradgedy now_

_Next chapter_

I was getting seriously worried. The crowd were loving Jesse - everyone was waving glow sticks, and some were dancing.

Also, I wasn't blind. I could _see _all the teenage girls swooning over Jesse's angelic face, his curls, his voice.

And it wasn't just the _teenage _girls_..._

_How'd we end up this way_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

On the last line of Bohemian Rhapsody, I could've sworn I saw Jesse turn his face - and look at me. I glared back defiantly, and saw something in his eyes... guilt? Remorse for what he had done?

_Oh, we're scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me _

I turned on my heel and walked away, crossing my arms, tears burning my eyes.

I needed to get out of here, now.

Singing softly to myself, I found an exit and ran across the neat grass by the carpark without stopping to think. All I wanted was out.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate _

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tradgedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now _

_But I would lay my armor down _

_If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_

I stopped, panting heavily, and peered back into the distance, where I could sort of see the big hotel that was hosting Regionals. After deciding I was far enough away, I sat down by a tree, hidden from the stares of people - I was in my gold dress, not usual public clothing.

Then, after regaining my breath, I began to realise what I was doing... so I called a cab, asking to go to the hospital.

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate _

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tradgedy now, now, now_

I arrived, thanking and paying the driver. He called after me, yelling that I had given him $20 too much, but I ignored it and walked into the building, scanning the waiting room in the maternity ward for the glee club.

_And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate _

_Cause we're going down_

I spotted them, walking over and sitting next to Brittany. She gave me a shy smile and asked why I wasn't still at Regionals, and Artie asked if Vocal Adrenaline were good.

"I wanted to see Quinn." I told Brittany.

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tradgedy now_

I chose to ignore Artie's question.

_The end._

**A/N: Like it? Please let me know. Some of you might want me to continue, but I think I'll leave it as a oneshot for once.**

**If you didn't know, the song was 'The story of us' by Taylor Swift, all about John Mayer.**


End file.
